Morning Fluff
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Extremely fluffy BBT. R&R! Put a lot of effort into this one. Our favorite blone and changeling have a morning conversation. No, not about sex. Might write a lemony chapter 2 if I get enough reviews.


**A/N: **Holy damn, first story ever written before sundown! Yet another one-shot, I seem to be rather good at thinking of situations for one-shots… If you haven't read my update on my profile, I'll write it here too: I will not attempt any long-term stories until I feel like I am good enough to do the pairings I write for justice. Therefore, I will mainly be working on one-shots and two-shots (possibly three-shots) for the pairings I like. My favorites are listed on my profile in case you're wondering.

Rated T for adult humor. I'm thinking of writing a second chapter containing a lemon. But only if I get enough reviews! That means, if you want it, REVIEW!

**Warning: Extreme fluffiness will follow! You may want to keep sunglasses near you in case of emergency! I will not be held responsible if the fluff burns your eyes. Continue with caution!**

Enough of ranting! Let's begin! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I **need** your reviews and opinions to improve, and I think everyone would gain on that. Won't you agree?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. If I did, Terra would be the queen of the world and Beast Boy her king.

* * *

Jump City, in Titans Tower, middle floor, behind a door in the middle of the hallway, two bodies lay resting in a bed. One very green, and one very thin. The green body belonged to Garfield Logan, the shape-shifting Teen Titan, and the resident prankster. His eyes were closed as he embraced the other figure lying with him. That thin, smooth body belonged to Terra, another Teen Titan, and the resident rocker, sorry for the pun, who didn't mind the contact. In fact, she loved it. It was the absolutely best way to wake up in her opinion.

She felt him pressing up against her back, and she gladly cuddled up against him. She heard him groan approvingly, and couldn't help but smile in her sleepy state. The sun was coming up, the rays of light sipping through the large window next to the bed. On the blonde's request, Cyborg had changed half of the wall into one large, enhanced piece of glass. She loved waking up to the sun hitting her face, but she loved waking up next to Beast Boy even more. Mixing the two scenarios in one was pure bliss, and she enjoyed every second of it.

''Morning'' he said groggily.

''Morning'' she smiled. ''This is nice''

''Yeah, I wish every morning could be like this'' It was Saturday, the only day Robin didn't hold an early training session for the team, and the only day Beast Boy could spend the night in her room. If Robin ever came to wake him up only to find him not in his room, there was the risk that he'd find him with Terra, and that would mean the Team would find out about their sleepovers, and they didn't feel quite ready to let them know just yet.

''Yeah…'' she said dreamily, picturing how it would be to have him there every night. ''Me too''

''You know, we could tell them. Maybe Robin could move the training session an hour if we asked him'' he suggested. She giggled a little at that.

''I doubt he would even if we told him about this. Starfire asked him once and he didn't move it for her, so I don't think he'd do it for us. Do you remember his face when she asked him? I swear he almost had a stroke trying to resist doing as she said. You think Cy still has the photo?''

''Dunno, and right now I don't really care'' he said and buried his face in her hair. ''I love your hair. How do you get it to smell so good?''

''Mud baths'' she replied sleepily, having already forgotten her earlier question in favor of relishing the feelings she felt with him.

''Heh, I knew I smelt dirt'' In any normal relationship, that would have been an insult, but not in this one. He loved the smell of earth and dirt, and her hair smelled like sand and dirt. Shortly speaking, she smelt like earth. Sort of fitting, matching both her name and her powers. If anyone else had said it she would have thought they were trying to insult her, but she knew what he meant, and she loved hearing him say it.

''Thanks''

After that, a comfortable silence ensued, both the teenagers basking in the feeling of having the other close. After savoring the moment for several minutes, the silence was broken by the boy.

''I love your eyes'' It was a compliment he often used, but he meant it just as much every time. He really did love them. They were beautiful, blue like a crystal clear ocean, and absolutely breathtaking.

''Hhmhmhh…'' she breathed.

He laughed a bit at her actions. ''Heh heh, are you sleeping?'' he asked, getting no understandable reply from the girl.

''Wake up sleepyhead'' he said and nudged her slightly. Now he really wanted to see her eyes again. She only groaned at his actions, and tried to shake his finger of her shoulder to get some sleep. She was comfortable in his arms, and she wanted to sleep, whether he wanted it or not.

''If you don't wake up I'll have to make you'' he playfully whispered in her ear.

''I don't wanna!'' She whined. She was so cute when she whined.

''Don't tell me I didn't warn you'' he whispered before moving his arms to her waist and, before she realized what he was doing, started tickling her in all her most tickle-sensitive areas. He'd found them long ago, and she both hated and loved that. This time though, she hated it, because it meant she had to give up her sleep in favor of laughing her guts out in his grasp.

''Let go!'' she managed to coax between laughter.

''Only if you let me see you eyes'' he said playfully, fully intending to keep the treatment up until she gave.

Her stubborn side kicked in and she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her obey him.

''No'' she managed to get out before breaking into another wave of laughter.

''As you wish'' He said and continued his ministrations. ''Tell me when you're ready to give''

They kept it up for more than ten minutes, but despite his best efforts, she didn't give in. This made him realize he'd have to change tactics if he wanted to win this. He stopped tickling her, already missing feeling her squirm around in his grip, and raised a hand to her cheek and leaned in to a kiss.

The kiss surprised her since she had kept her eyes closed, preventing her from seeing his actions, but after a surprised second, she happily returned the kiss, submissively letting him enter her mouth at will. She didn't know if it was his animal side or just him, but he was very protective of her, and slightly dominant. Not much, he always gave in if she fought back, and he never did anything she didn't want him to do, but she found that she rarely wanted to stop him. Especially not this time.

After many heated seconds, they parted for air, both out of breath, and she opened her eyes to face him, taking in the first sight of him for the day. They locked eyes, and she felt butterflies in her stomach just from looking at them.

''That's what I wanted to see! Not so bad is it?''

''You're evil'' she pouted, still looking him in the eyes.

''Are you complaining?'' he teased.

''Not really'' With that said, she kissed him again, this time she was the dominant one, but he wasn't complaining. He loved it when she was determined. After they once again parted, she cuddled up against him, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes again. He felt her tug at his arms and instantly knew what she wanted. He embraced her again, and they both relaxed in their new comfortable position.

After savoring the moment for a few minutes she mustered up the courage to say something she had wanted to bring up for quite a while.

''Beast Boy, I've been thinking'' she began.

''About what?'' he asked, getting curious.

''About all of this. This isn't working anymore''

''you wanna break up?'' he sounded horrified, and she could feel him tense up against her. ''But we can't! I mean, you've only been back for a few weeks, and we just got together and-''

She giggled at his reaction.

''No silly, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to move in…'' She was really glad she was resting her head against his chest, or he would've seen the insecure look on her face. Was it normal to want to move in together after just a few weeks?

''Oh… heh… sorry… wait **what?**'' he asked stupefied, the meaning behind her words finally sinking in.

''I know it's sort of early and all, but that way you'd be able to sleep her every night, and I get so lonely when you're not here at night…'' she confessed, happy he couldn't see the massive blush adorning her cheeks. ''And we could finally let the others know we're together, and we could wake up like this every day. But only if you want to…'' she trailed of insecurely.

Getting no answer, she looked up to face him, only to find him looking up at her star-covered ceiling, looking to be deep in thought.

''Beast Boy?''

''When can I move in?'' he smiled playfully.

''Was that a yes?''

''No, it was a _hell yes_'' he joked, earning a punch to his shoulder from the blonde girl entangled in him.

''Ouch! What was that for?'' he whined.

''Awww, you want me to kiss it better?''

''Sounds good'' he barely got time to finish the sentence before she pressed her lips tightly against his. This one wasn't a deep one though, and it stayed strictly lip on lip contact. After just a few seconds she pulled away again, a dreamy expression adorning both of their faces, as well as a blush on hers.

''You know, you're supposed to kiss the area that's hurt'' he chuckled.

''You want me to kick you in the groin?'' she grinned, earning a thoughtful expression from the boy holding her.

''You know what, I'm not really sure if that would be a loss or a win…'' he said after a few seconds of contemplating the matter, honestly not sure.

''Looks like someone's turning into a sewious masso-kiss!''[1] she giggled.

''Have you been watching Bleach again?''

''Maybe…''

''You shouldn't be allowed to do that. It makes you hyper'' he sighed dramatically.

''Look who's talking. Besides, you love it when I'm hyper'' she argued, knowing her accusation was true.

''I guess you're right'' he agreed. ''You get a lot of energy'' he grinned. She of course caught on to his insinuations.

''Pervert!''

''Look who's talking'' he said, throwing her own words right back at her. She blushed and looked away, but not for long. Barely seconds after she turned her head, he turned it back to meet his lips in yet another kiss. He could never get enough of doing that.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

''Hey Terra, Robin wants a meeting in the living room in five minutes, go get BB on the way'' Cyborg's voice was heard from outside. Getting a tired groan as a reply, he took it as a ''got it'' and left.

''I was hoping we'd get to sleep in today'' Terra complained.

''You know… since we just decided to move in together, they're bound to find out anyway. What'd you say we sleep in? What's the worst that could happen?'' Beast Boy suggested.

''You know what, that's an awesome idea'' she agreed and made herself comfortable in his arms before closing her eyes to rest and savor the moment, snuggling up to him even more.

''Not as awesome as you'' With that corny line said, he too closed his eyes to get some rest, a tired beauty comfortable in his arms.

''That was so cheesy'' she giggled.

''I know, but you know you love it'' [2]

''Yeah, I guess I do''

* * *

**A/N: **As I said at the top, I will write a lemon chapter 2 and bump it up to M rating if I get enough reviews that want it. I personally consider this my best BBT story yet, so I'd really appreciate some reviews!

In the meantime, what did you think of this? It was really smutty, and a pleasure to write xD Don't you just love BBT fluff? It's just too cute! ''cute''? DAMN I forgot to write anything about Terra's love for BB's ears! Oh well, next chapter maybe? Only if you review though!

[1] Did anyone get the reference? :D

[2] That sentence looks _so_ weird to read…


End file.
